Un día especial
by Luka-sama
Summary: Fairy tail un gremio de magos donde todos los días son diferentes, llenos de emociones, de alegrías, aventuras o simplemente un día tranquilo que involucran de cierta forma a cada uno de ellos logrando que sus vidas sigan entrelazadas...pero hoy simplemente seria un día especial en la vida del Dragneel ya que el planeta parecía querer darle un día que no olvidara.


_Varas, quería escribir algo ahora que estoy estudiando más mecanografia y me salió esto, sé que llevo mucho sin subir algo así que pensé en subir esta historia de un día de Fairy tail, amo a mi papá y escribí eso pensando en él._

_Fairy tail no me pertenece solamente esta historia que espero les guste._

**-...- diálogos normales.**

**_"..."_ _pensamientos_**

**Un día especial**

Era uno de esos días pacíficos y tranquilos en magnolia, donde por extraño que sonara Fairy tail no estaba cometiendo algún destrozo. No ese día se observaba el sol brillante mientras los pájaros cantaban de felicidad, los aldeanos se saludaban unos a otros dando inicio a una nueva mañana cargada de esperanza que prometía un mejor futuro.

Bueno todos eran felices ese día…todos menos…

-Mi vida apesta-salió un gruñido de su garganta que solo fue escuchado por una alegre mesera que era la única que parecía intentar animarlo.

-Vamos Natsu tu puedes con ello-decía la amable Mirajane con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

El dragón slayer de fuego no movió ningún musculo y siguió con la cabeza en la barra mientras gruñía alguna mala palabra contra su mala suerte.

Todo era culpa de ella.

Gruño con más fuerza pensando en cierta mujer de cabellera rubia que tenía la culpa de todas sus desdichas y dichas.

Volteo la cabeza en otra dirección ocultando su leve sonrojo para que Mirajane no lo viera (cosa que no funcionó muy bien) ya que sería patético que después de los años lo viera actuar como un crio.

Un sonido hizo que volteara a su derecha notando como un pequeño niño de cabello azulado comida helado con una sonrisa llena de la inocencia que solo un infante puede tener.

El pequeño Takumi realmente a sus tres años era una viva imagen de su padre caminando, aunque nadie negaría que saco el amor por los dulces de su madre.

Hijo.

Un aura depresiva lo rodeo al ver detenidamente al pequeño que solo le recordaba su desdicha y su mala suerte.

Volteo a ver al gremio que extrañamente esta calmado y sin ninguna pelea, los integrantes del gremio simplemente estaban sentados comiendo, riendo, disfrutando…malditos que no se daban cuenta de su sufrimiento. Algunos seguramente se preguntarían el porqué del silencio de tan reconocido gremio arma peleas. La respuesta seria el pequeño que comía helado a su lado.

Bueno la respuesta simplemente seria la madre de singular pequeño.

Su mirada se posó una silla al lado del niño para ver a la imponente Erza Scarlet quien comía un pastel de fresa viendo a su hijo con sumo cuidado.

-Mami pastel-pidió el niño a su madre con una sonrisa.

La mujer pelirroja que sonrió con ternura tomo de su cuchara un poco de pastel para dársela al niño quien le sonrió con alegría.

Nadie en este mundo podía hacer aquello menos ese pequeño niño…él incluso dudaba que ella dejara hacer eso a Jerall…porque si, el único hombre que lograría soportar a esa mujer sin morir en el intento seria Jerall.

Aunque nadie se imaginó alguna vez a Erza como madre hacia un gran trabajo, y como toda madre primeriza su sobreprotección a veces pasaba los limites. Por eso el extraño silencio tranquilizador del gremio, la última pelea que el gremio tuvo ante Takumi donde por error un plato paso muy cerca de la cara del niño…bien digamos que no salió muy bien.

Desde ese día era regla del gremio no pelear si Takumi estaba presente.

Carajos Jerall tenía sus respetos desde el día que decidió hacer su vida al lado de un demonio…aunque si iba por ese lado.

De reojo vio a Mirajane que estaba hablando divertida con Lissana con un enorme estomago que le indicaba su séptimo mes de embarazo.

Si Laxus procreaba un demonio como su mujer, este gremio estaría perdido ya que juraba que el día anterior había visto la mirada aterradora de Erza en su hijo…bueno ya estaba delirando.

¿Por qué estaba mal?

La risa infantil del pequeño Takumi se lo recordó.

Suspiro antes de ver a todos en el gremio…

Fairy tail.

Un gremio que había cambiado durante los años que él estaba en él, su edificio era nuevo ya que cada cierto tiempo era destruido por algún enemigo o ellos mismos si la fiesta era muy animada. La gente en él cambiaba mientras los de siempre seguían ahí. Los años habían hecho que algunos de los enamorados se casaran, otros seguían solteros, algunos crecían, otros que nadie esperaba tenían hijos.

Solo eran unos críos pero definitivamente la nueva generación en Fairy tail estaba creciendo.

Levy tenía un pequeño bebe de dos años junto con el insoportable de Gajeel…fueron varios años pero al fin estaban juntos gracias a su ayuda y la de Lucy, de hecho Mirajane guardo una foto de aquel día que aún le hacia reír con solo el recuerdo del pelinegro avergonzado y una Levy que reía nerviosa. El pequeño Tetsu se parecía a su madre…gracias a Igneel.

Juvia bueno ella estaba sonriendo felizmente apachurrando a un pequeño niño de un año que parecía estar acostumbrado a eso ya que se dejaba mientras comía un puré de manzana. No era un misterio que la maga de agua amaba a Gray, pero si fue sorpresa cuando el gremio se enteró que la mujer estaba embarazada ya que no sabían que estaban juntos (sospechaban pero nada seguro) para según él, desgracia del niño era una copia del padre excepto por los ojos que salieron a su madre.

Lo curioso es que apenas nació el niño la madre encontró un nuevo favorito, ya no acosaba a Gray ya que cierto pequeño tenía siempre su atención. Aun se molestaba por las chicas que se le acercaban pero siempre estaba más al cuidado de su hijo. Gray no podía sentirse mejor.

Aunque el bastardo le caía mal debía aceptar que era buen padre.

Un grito llamo su atención y volteo a ver dónde Romeo estaba tirado en el suelo siendo atendido por una preocupada Wendy mientras a su alrededor algunos reían divertidos incluyéndole.

La pequeña dragona del cielo había crecido tanto mental como física convirtiéndose en una viva imagen de la Wendy de edolas, causando a cada rato que el pobre Romeo se caía por algún accidente que lo pusiera nervioso, era todo un hombre pero a pesar de ser novios el chico aún era muy tímido cuando estaba frente a Wendy.

-Ya pareces mejor Natsu-volteo de reojo notando como Mirajane volvía a poner algo de comida en su plato.

El solo soltó un suspiro viendo el plato lleno de carne en llamas que no le apetecía…él sabía lo que quería y era escuchar una sola palabra…por eso no había ido de misión desde hace una semana y no peleaba en el gremio solamente esperando.

-Que paso flamita, acaso extrañas algo-comento Gray quien lo miraba sentado en la barra solamente con su ropa interior.

Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de ver a otro lado molesto, no tenía ganas de pelear.

Al menos no hoy.

-Me dijo que venía hoy-gruño viendo como ya pasaban las cuatro de la tarde.

-Se le habrá hecho tarde-comento indiferente causando que él bufara molesto.

Tras de todo no entendía el secreto de aquello, tenía mucho estrés acumulado por lo que volteo a ver a Gray dispuesto a darle un golpe con tan de animarse.

Lamentablemente para él un aura oscura lo hizo voltear molesto notando como Erza lo miraba con ira adivinando sus pensamientos.

Hoy no habría pelea.

Totalmente fuera de sí y enojado consigo mismo se puso de pie.

A la mierda iría a la estación para esperar si era necesario toda la noche. Decidido camino unos pasos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo alzar la vista alerta al oler a los recién llegados. Una pequeña niña de cinco años con cabello rubio atado en dos coletas con hermosos ojos jade estaba viéndolo sorprendido antes de sonreír mostrando todos los dientes.

-Oto-chan-gritando antes de correr a su encuentro.

No podía describir la cantidad de emociones que tenía al escuchar esas palabras. Eran tantas alegría, emoción, jubilo, paz…era tantas cosas que no pudo evitar una sonrisa tierna antes de atajar a la pequeña niña que había saltado para abrazarlo, cosa que él respondió con gusto.

Sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la niña logro hacer que sintiera verdaderamente paz en lo que llevaba de la semana.

Alzo la vista viendo como Lucy estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa tierna que reflejaba el amor que sentía por él en ese momento, amor que estaba seguro su mirada también reflejaba.

Lucy quien a través de los años seguía sonriendo como la joven muchacha que se encontró en un puerto dispuesta a ayudarlo, seguía casi igual solo que con el cabello mas largo y una figura mas madura.

En qué momento llego a ser tan débil que no podía soportar estar sin las dos luces que iluminaban su camino.

Tomo a su hija antes de caminar donde Lucy y darle un beso de bienvenida. Escucho varios gritos de emoción del gremio que aunque estaban acostumbrados siempre lo molestarían…pero no le importo.

-Tadaima-

-Okaeri-

Se miraron y sonrieron antes de notar como la pequeña pedía atención.

Natsu sonrió antes de lanzarla al aire ocasionando las carcajadas de la niña…de su hija…Nashi Dragneel la pequeña mas imperativa, adorable, inteligente y dulce de todo el gremio.

-Oto-chan vimos un montón de perritos en el parque y les llevamos flores a mis abuelitos, también comimos carne y saludamos a tía Yuki y comimos helado-relataba la pequeña con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Natsu sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Lucy y caminar en dirección a la salida. Lucy apenas dijo adiós cuando Natsu salió con ella arrastrada en dirección a su casa. Él puso a la pequeña en sus hombros mientras esta le contaba todo lo que había hecho.

Como la había extrañado.

-Te dije que estaríamos bien-comento divertida la Heartfilia logrando que Natsu suspirara aliviado.

Toda la semana había pasado con la incertidumbre que les hubiera pasado, de hecho si no fuera por la paliza que le dio Erza hubiera ido corriendo a buscarlas…aparte de las misiones no se alejaba mucho de su familia y pocas veces las dejaba fuera de visión solamente si sabía que estarían completamente a salvo. Y aun así dejaba todos sus otros sentidos en búsqueda de peligro.

Pero esta había sido una salida madre e hija a la que el no pudo ir por culpa de no haber terminado una misión a tiempo, Lucy le dijo por medio de una lacrima que irían solo ellas a visitar a su madre que cumplía años a la cual Nashi quería darle un regalo.

Además Lucy quería ir desde hace tanto y por culpa de él habían retrasado mucho ese viaje que no pudo más que decirle que sí.

-Las extrañe-murmuro sujetando la mano de la Rubia mayor con algo de presión.

Lucy sonrió enternecida mientras devolvía ese pequeño apretón.

-Nosotras también y Nashi ya está planeando la próxima salida familiar-hablo ella con una sonrisa provocando una más grande en él.

-Sería perfecto-dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la sensación plena que le llenaba todo su ser.

Jamás pensó en ser padre o esposo, nunca le dio mucha importancia a tener una familia real. Con el gremio le bastaba y solo pensaba en buscar a Igneel…pero cuando Lucy llego a su vida supo que todo sería diferente, nuevas emociones, nuevas aventuras…Lucy le había dado muchas primeras veces que le acompañarían siempre.

Esta familia era algo que disfrutaría con todo su ser…las protegería y las amaría como jamás amo a nadie.

-Natsu realmente yo quería decirte algo importante-hablo Lucy parando un momento viéndolo seria.

Él se detuvo al instante sin separar sus manos viéndola confundido, de reojo observo como Nashi sonreía divertida, supuso que ella ya tenía adelantos de lo que le dirían.

Lucy bajo la cabeza algo sonrojada.

-Bueno antes de irnos supuse que esto pasaría pero decidí ir al doctor y este me lo confirmo-

Lucy detuvo su charla al ver como Natsu se le acercaba preocupado examinándola de arriba abajo preocupado.

-Que te pasó, te lastimaste, que te duele, comiste algo malo, tienes fiebre, quieres medicina, llamo a Wendy o mejor busco ayuda…si eso espérame aquí-

Al ver como Natsu se disponía a correr lo detuvo con una mano y lo atrajo a ella dándole un sutil beso en los labios que saco un "guacala" de Nashi.

Lucy rio antes de tomar en manos a la niña quien solo la acepto gustosa.

-Te dije alguna vez lo tierno que eres-hablo sacándole un sutil sonrojo al peli rosado.

Ella rio divertida al igual que Nashi y con una mano en la de Natsu la tomo para guiarla a su propio estómago.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto confundido Natsu a lo que Lucy rio.

-Natsu escucha con mucha atención-el asintió a lo que ella sonrió-estoy embarazada-dijo logrando algo que no pasaba hace seis años.

Natsu se desmayó.

-Oto-chan-llamo Nashi a lo que Lucy rio.

-Tranquila Na-chan cuando te dije sobre ti se desmayó después de unos minutos parece que esta vez lo relaciono más rápido-

-Le dijiste que seré hermana mayor-

-Si una gran hermana mayor-

Ambas sonrieron mientras arrastraban a Natsu a su casa en el bosque donde Happy los esperaba ansiosos. Después Natsu se despertarían y celebrarían la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, Natsu besaría a Lucy nuevamente mientras Happy y Nashi reían.

Por qué esa noticia era especial…

Además el recuerdo de Lucy cuando estaba embarazada con una adorable pancita le había hecho que se desmayara de la emoción de volver a verla así. No habían sido días fáciles pero definitivamente no podía esperar por tener a su hijo entre sus brazos.

**Fin.**

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, si te gusto comenta y pasa a leer mis otras historias ;D _

_Que tengan un lindo día mis sexys lectores_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**

**Ultima revisión: 24/09/2015.**


End file.
